Mercenary Captain/Dialogue
Mercenary Captain Before and during the quest *''(You approach the Mercenary Captain.)'' **Hello. ***'Player:' Hello. ***'Mercenary Captain:' Be off Effendi, you are not wanted around here. ****That's rude, I ought to teach you some manners. *****'Player:' That's rude, I ought to teach you some manners. ******'Mercenary Captain:' Oh yes! How might you do that? ******'Mercenary Captain:' You seem little more than a gutter dweller. ******'Mercenary Captain:' How could you teach me manners? *******With my right fist and a good deal of force. ********'Player:' With my good right arm and a good deal of force. ********'Mercenary Captain:' Oh yes, ready your weapon then! ********'Mercenary Captain:' I'm sure you won't mind if my men join in? ********'Mercenary Captain:' Har, har, har! ********'Mercenary Captain:' Guards, kill this gutter dwelling slime. ********''(A guard approaches you and looks very angry, he slaps you across the face.)'' ********'Mercenary:' Prepare to die effendi! ********''(The guard leans close and whispers)'' ********'Mercenary:' Are you mad effendi! ********'Mercenary:' This is your last chance. ********'Mercenary:' Leave now and never come back. ********'Mercenary:' Or I'll introduce you to my friend. ********''(The guard half draws his fearsome looking scimitar.)'' ********'Mercenary:' And we'll be pleased to clean the mess up after you've been dispatched. *******Err, sorry, I thought I was talking to someone else. ********'Player:' Err, sorry, I thought I was talking to someone else. ********'Mercenary Captain:' Well, Effendi, you do need to be carefull of what you say to people. ********'Mercenary Captain:' Or they may take it the wrong way. ********'Mercenary Captain:' Thankfully, I'm very understanding. ********'Mercenary Captain:' I'll just let me guards deal with you. ********'Mercenary Captain:' Guards, teach this desert weed some manners. ********''(A guard approaches you and pretends to start hiting you.)'' ********'Mercenary Captain:' Take that you infidel! ********''(The guard leans closer to you and says in a low voice.)'' ********'Mercenary Captain:' We're sick of having to kill every lunatic that comes along ********'Mercenary Captain:' and insults the captain, it makes such a mess. ********'Mercenary Captain:' Thankfully, he's a bit decrepid so he doesn't notice ********'Mercenary Captain:' so please, buzz off and don't come here again. ****I 'll offer you something in return for your time. *****'Player:' I 'll offer you something in return for your time. *****'Mercenary Captain:' Hmmm, oh yes, what might that be? ******I have some gold. *******'Player:' I have some gold. *******'Mercenary Captain:' Ha, ha, ha! You come to a mining camp and offer us gold! *******'Mercenary Captain:' Thanks effendi, but we have all the gold that we'll ever need. *******'Mercenary Captain:' Now be off with you, *******'Mercenary Captain:' before we reduce you to a bloody mess on the sand. ********There must be something I can do for you? *********'Player:' There must be something that I can do for you? *********''(The Captain ponders a moment and then looks at you critically.)'' *********'Mercenary Captain:' You could bring me the head of Al Zaba Bhasim. *********'Mercenary Captain:' He is the leader of the notorius desert bandits, they plague us daily. *********'Mercenary Captain:' You should find them west of here. *********'Mercenary Captain:' You should have no problem in finishing them all off. *********'Mercenary Captain:' Do this for me and maybe I will consider helping you. **********Consider it done. ***********'Player:' Consider it done. ***********'Mercenary Captain:' Good...run along then. ***********'Mercenary Captain:' You stand around flapping your tongue chatting like an insane camel. **********I don't think I can do that. ***********'Player:' I don't think I can do that. ***********'Mercenary Captain:' Hmm, well yes, I did consider that you might not be right for the job. ***********'Mercenary Captain:' Be off with you then before I turn my men loose on you. ************I guess you can't fight your own battles then? *************'Player:' I guess you can't fight your own battles then? *************''(The men around you fall silent and the Captain silently fumes.)'' *************''(All eyes turn to the Captain...)'' *************'Mercenary Captain:' Very well, if you're challenging me, let's get on with it! *************''(The guards gather around to watch the fight.)'' *************''(You are under attack!)'' *************''(You kill the captain!)'' *************''(The mercenary captain drops a metal key on the floor.)'' *************''(You quickly grab the key and add it to your inventory.)'' ************Ok, I'll move on. *************'Player:' Ok, I'll be moving along then. *************'Mercenary Captain:' Effendi, I think you'll find that is the *************'Mercenary Captain:' wisest decision you have made today. ********You don't scare me! *********'Player:' You don't scare me! *********'Mercenary Captain:' Well, perhaps I can try a little harder. *********'Mercenary Captain:' Guards, kill this infidel. *********''(An angry guard approaches you and whips out his sword.)'' *********'Mercenary:' Ok, that does it! *********'Mercenary:' You're in serious trouble now! *********'Mercenary:' Ok men, we need to teach this person a thing or two *********'Mercenary:' about desert survival techniques. *********'Mercenary:' The guards grab you and rough you up a bit. *********''(You're grabed and manhandled onto a cart.)'' *********''(Sometime later you're dumped in the middle of the desert.)'' *********''(The guards move off in the cart leaving you stranded in the desert.)'' ******There must be something that I can do for you? *******''(See above)'' **You there! ***'Player:' You there! ***'Mercenary Captain:' How dare you talk to me like that! ***'Mercenary Captain:' Explain your business quickly... ***'Mercenary Captain:' or my guards will slay you where you stand. ***''(Some guards close in around you.)'' ****I'm lost, can you help me? *****'Player:' I'm lost, can you help me? *****''(The captain smiles broadly and with a sickening voice says.)'' *****'Mercenary Captain:' We are not a charity effendi, *****'Mercenary Captain:' Be off with you before I have your head removed from your body. ******What are you guarding? *******'Player:' What are you guarding? *******'Mercenary Captain:' Effendi... *******'Mercenary Captain:' For just one second, imagine that it's none of your business! *******'Mercenary Captain:' Also imagine having your limbs pulled from your body oneat a time. *******'Mercenary Captain:' Now, what was the question again? ********Do you have sand in your ears, I said, 'What are you guarding?' *********'Player:' Do you have sand in your ears, I said, 'What are you guarding?' *********'Mercenary Captain:' Why....you ignorant, rude and eternally damned infidel, *********''(The captain seems very agitated with what you just said.)'' *********'Mercenary Captain:' Guards, kill this infidel! *********''(An angry guard approaches you and whips out his sword.)'' *********'Mercenary:' Guard: Ok, that does it! *********'Mercenary:' You're in serious trouble now! *********'Mercenary:' Ok men, we need to teach this person a thing or two *********'Mercenary:' about desert survival techniques. *********''(The guards grab you and rough you up a bit.)'' *********''(You're grabed and manhandled onto a cart.)'' *********''(Sometime later you're dumped in the middle of the desert.)'' *********''(The guards move off in the cart leaving you stranded in the desert.)'' **********You don't scare me! ***********''(see above)'' ********You don't scare me! *********''(see above)'' ****What are you guarding? *****''(see above)'' **Hey ugly! ***'Player:' Hey ugly! ***'Mercenary Captain:' I will not tolerate such insults.. ***'Mercenary Captain:' Guards, kill him. ***''(The captain marches away in disgust leaving his guards to tackle you.)'' ***''(The guard approaches you again kicks you slightly.)'' ***'Player:' Ow! ***'Mercenary:' Take that you mad child of a dog! ***''(The guard leans closer to you and says in a low voice.)'' ***'Mercenary:' What are you doing here again? ***'Mercenary:' Didn't I tell you to get out of here! ***'Mercenary:' Now get lost, properly this time! ***'Mercenary:' Or we may be forced to see his orders through properly. After killing him *'Mercenary Captain:' Move along now...we've had enough of your sort! After the quest *'Mercenary Captain:' Move along now...we've had enough of your sort! Category:Tourist Trap